


The One Where She Got Jealous

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Set in 2018 hahahahahahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Jun was still laughing. “Don’t try to turn the subject around so that I would be jealous of Nino.”
Relationships: Inoue Mao/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The One Where She Got Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Old episodes of VS Arashi and Himitsu no Arashi-chan made me do it.  
> Also, 99.9 ~ Keiji Senmon Bengoshi.  
> And sorry since this is set in 2018, I just wanted to get things out of my system.

Jun walked inside his apartment and could clearly hear a variety show being played on the TV, it was a familiar sound to him as it was one of the variety shows he had together with his group. He took off his shoes and changed into his indoor slippers.

“I’m home.” As soon as Jun said this, the television was turned off and Mao went to the bedroom without saying anything to him. Puzzled, Jun looked at the watch, he got home earlier than the time he messaged her that he would be back. 

He cleaned up the glass Mao left at the center table first and drank some water before following her to the bedroom. She was already lying down on the bed, her back turned to the door. He closed the door carefully, only the lamp at his side of the bed was illuminating the room. Wanting to check if Mao was still awake, he pushed down his hands on his side of the bed.

“Don’t even dare lay down on the bed with your outside clothes still on.” Mao sounded annoyed but at least this proved that she was still awake.

Jun took his phone with him to the bathroom. He ran the water as he read back on their conversation earlier before he got home, the whole day there was no sign of hostility from her but now all of a sudden she sounded annoyed and even walked out on him from the living room. He took a quick shower and changed to his pajamas.

He laid down on the bed and turned off his bedside lamp. Mao’s back was still turned against him, he faced her and was about to pull her in on a hug when she moved a little farther from him.

“How was it with Eikura Nana?” Mao asked.

The question caught Jun off guard, he has been working with her for two months now but Mao never asked anything about it. He touched her shoulders but she shrugged it off. “What got you curious about it all of a sudden?”

“It doesn’t really matter.” Mao pulled up the blanket to cover her face.

Then, Jun remembered what Mao seemed to be watching before he got home. He shrugged off the thought but still he wanted to know what brought it up all of a sudden. “Mao, don’t tell me - ”

“It was worth it, right?” She cut her off “Maintaining a good connection.” She covered herself further with the blanket.

Jun could not help but laugh, his suspicion was right, Mao was watching an episode of VS Arashi from six years ago. Jun could not stop laughing but Mao kept on moving further away from him, just a few more inches and she’ll fall from the bed. Jun wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 

“Are you jealous?” He played with her hair.

“I would want to go to sleep now.” Mao tried to pull herself from Jun but he tightened his left arm around her.

He was laughing amusedly as Mao tried to get away from him again. “You’re very cute when you get jealous.”

“Ninomiya was even kinder to me than you were when I was a guest at your show.”

Jun was still laughing. “Don’t try to turn the subject around so that I would be jealous of Nino.” When it felt like Mao was tired from struggling free he took it as a chance to turn her over to face him. “I’m only looking at you and only you.” Jun looked directly to her eyes, unwavering as he cupped her face. “This is the connection I’ll never do anything that might ruin it.”

“Stop.” Mao felt herself flush and buried her face on Jun’s chest.

Jun started laughing from satisfaction and held her gently but close enough that they felt each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work.
> 
> I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated Thank you so much!


End file.
